


Welcome Home, Dearest

by TheDyingMoon



Series: The Red String Of Fate [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Death, F/M, Heaven, Love, Reunions, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22668592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDyingMoon/pseuds/TheDyingMoon
Summary: ~ Just like old times, he was given the chance to hold you close to his heart - the woman he dreamed of for such a very long time.And just like old times,...... the morning,...... separated you.
Relationships: V (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Series: The Red String Of Fate [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626289
Kudos: 15





	Welcome Home, Dearest

**_Farewell for now, my dear beloved V. I will see you again tonight._ **

**_I will see you in my dreams again._ **

**_I love you,..._ **

**_... forever._ **

**_Goodbye for now, my dear, sweet lady. I will meet you again tonight._ **

**_I will wait here for as long as I live._ **

**_For as long as I can._ **

**_I love you,..._ **

**_... forever._ **

And so, he waited. Patiently, he waited, night after night, for your return. And when you did come, he would greet you, as always, lead you to that same worn - down bench, and read poetry to you from that old book of his.

And just like old times, he tried to reach for you, his fingers idly traveling towards yours. Just like old times, your hands finally linked, and just like old times, your bodies finally met.

Just like old times, you were given the chance to be this close to him - to the man you loved above all else.

Just like old times, he was given the chance to hold you close to his heart - the woman he dreamed of for such a very long time.

And just like old times,...

... the morning,...

... separated you.

Letting go of you for what seemed like a hundred times already, or even more, he spoke,... something quite different.

Something,...

... that seemed to stir everything in motion.

"As sad as It is,... we are too far." 

The man began, making you turn your head back to him. And he was still there, sitting on that old bench. And yet,... he looked sad, and weary.

He looked utterly depressed.

Depressed that morning came too soon.

Depressed that the moon was going to sleep.

Depressed,...

... that you have to leave him, yet again. 

"I cannot hold you the way I would love to, or enjoy a nice cup of tea with you,... or maybe go for a nice and peaceful walk with you as we enjoy the night sky."

And with sad eyes, he looked at you, his feelings affecting you,... so much,... that you couldn't help but ache for him,...

... and your short - lived relationship.

"I can do nothing if you fell for someone else."

With a smile so warm that it could melt any hearts of stone, you went towards him. You sat next to him once more, and cupped his cheeks with your soft and dainty hands.

"And what makes you think I would fall for someone else?" You told him, your voice soothing him and calming his nerves. "Every waking day of my life, I only think about you. Every single hour of my life, I only wait for the moment when we would be together once more.

"V, I cannot, will not, last a day,... without you. You,... are the only man I would ever love."

"Is,... that,... ?"

_Is that true? That I' am the only one? The only man that you'll ever love?_

_That you will not last a day,... without me?_

Those were the questions that went all over his head. But, he was too afraid of asking you those questions. And even before he could muster the courage, you suddenly vanished right in front of him,...

... never to be seen again,...

... after a few more months.

V waited. He waited patiently for your return.

_What is taking her so long?_

_I wonder if she's doing well,..._

_What if she's not going back?_

Again, some sad thoughts plagued his mind, seemingly affecting everything around him. The beautiful evening sky slowly became dull and moonless, and the white roses he was taking care of were slowly beginning to wilt, no matter how much he watered them, or took care of them.

Everything,...

... seemed to fall apart,...

... without you.

Maybe because this garden was a reflection of his own mind, heart, and soul. He longed for his one, true love so much, that his sadness was slowly beginning to alter the perfect world he so painstakingly conjured for the two of you. He was losing his hope,...

... until, finally,...

... you arrived.

And as always, he greeted you, led you towards the old worn - down bench, and read poetry to you.

But, then, as he was about to reach for your hand, he noticed,... something different about you.

You skin,... looked pale and wan. Your eyes,... have lost their radiance.

Your hair,... looked dull and lifeless.

Throwing all pretense aside, he cupped your cheeks and made you looked up at him.

Such,... cold skin! Such,... empty eyes!

Such,...

... sad features,...

"My dear," The man asked. " ... are you,...in pain?"

And to this, the woman he loved,... tried to smile.

And that burden alone,... made his heart ache so, so much.

"I'm fine. I'm with you! I'm always happy to be with you. I'm,..."

He caught you just in time when you lost your consciousness, your current condition leaving him with no other choice but to allow you to take a rest until the morning comes.

And when the dreaded morning did come, you opened your eyes, stood up, and waved goodbye, leaving him alone, and confused, in his own world.

After a fortnight of your uncharacteristic absence, you returned.

However, the man was not able to greet you, or lead you to that same, old worn - down bench, or read poetry to you.

He knew, right then and there, that the current state of his beloved utopia was not a direct reflection of his feelings.

The dull, moonless evening sky, your dull skin,...

The wilting roses, your thinning hair,...

His perfect world,...

... was a reflection of your current earthly state.

He could not help the tears that fell from his tired and weary eyes as he beheld you, a shell of your former, radiant self.

You noticed this and made an effort to smile. You pointed at your horribly thinning hair and made a funny gesture as you rolled your eyes.

However,...

... it didn't make the man smile.

Not even a bit.

"The treatment," You told him, your smile still not leaving your precious face. " ... feels so horrible." Your dull (E/C) eyes lit up as you held out your hands at him. "Anyway, I'm - "

But, you were not able to finish your sentence as the man pulled you into his arms.

He wasn't able to greet you, nor lead you towards that old worn - down bench, nor read poetry to you.

He remained like that, embracing you, rubbing your back, and not letting you go, for even a moment.

The morning would soon come, and he must do everything he can to make you stay. Hell, he would even fight the gods of this world.

They,...

... can't take you away from him!

They can't - !

All of a sudden, an agonizing howl escaped your lips. Watching you double over in pain as you clutch your mid - section, V could not do anything but stay with you and distract you from your agony with his own sweet words.

The flowers and plants, not just the roses, dying. The sky now being ruled by something even more sinister, not just getting dull and moonless.

A storm,... was coming.

The man lifted you up from the ground at the first traces of rain and quickly made his way towards that one place he rarely go to - the gazebo.

Carefully putting you down, his eyes not leaving your form for a moment, he called your name. And when you heard his voice, you opened your eyes, smiled, and lifted your hand at him. He took it and placed it on his face, wanting to share some of his warmth with you.

He knew, he could feel it,...

... it's almost time.

"V - v,..."

"My dearest,..."

"I l - l - ove y - "

And just like that, before you could even finish your words,...

... before he could even answer,...

... you were taken away from him by the god of death.

Your form vanishing before him as the storm only strengthened, he tried to hold onto what remained of your existence - the feeling of your skin against his.

He closed his eyes, endless tears flowing from them, as he curled and waited for the storm to die.

As he waited for everything to die,...

For V, it felt like an eternity, this period of waiting for the sorrow of a loved one's departure to subside. But, when he thought about the times you were together,...

... the waiting,...

... seemed tolerable.

And when he opened his eyes once more, he was greeted by a specter so grand, he was almost convinced that his eyes were lying to him.

It's as if,...the storm didn't pass, at all. The mighty sun was shining high above the clear blue morning sky. Birds of all kinds were chirping happily, and the flowers,... these, oh, so beautiful flowers! Most especially his favorite - the white roses,...

... the sweet roses that reminded him of you,...

... were very much alive and blooming at their greatest.

And from a distance, he could hear a very familiar voice.

"V!"

The voice called.

"V!"

It called once more.

The man stood, looked at the garden, and saw you, beautiful, radiant, and healthy you running towards him as fast as you could.

Your luscious hair flowing as the wind blew, the skirt of your immaculate white dress softly touching the grass, and your smile as precious as ever,...

... you,...

... never looked,...

...so happy,...

... and so alive,...

... than ever before.

Meeting you halfway and touching your hands, wanting to know if this was only a dream, the man spoke.

"My dearest,..."

"I'm home, V." You told him as you held him close with the warmest of embraces. " _ **My love.**_ "

" _ **My love!**_ " The man answered as he lifted you and twirled you around like a princess. He, then, put you down and pressed his lips against your forehead. "I can't believe it! You're here! With me!"

"Yes!" You answered as your arms went around his neck. "Finally! If this is truly Heaven, I don't ever want to leave! I want to stay here with you. Forever!"

"I love you, (Y/N)."

"I love you, too, V."

"Welcome home, dearest."


End file.
